


The demon is back

by bandnerd_1395, maidtallica92



Series: Saving and hoping. [3]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Tattoo, Violence, unsuspected piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidtallica92/pseuds/maidtallica92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon is back and it wants revenge...who will it take now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex is fun...now get back to work

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything this is all for fun, and I do not make a profit from this.

“Abs!” Gibbs shouted from upstairs.

“What I’m coming just working on your boat.” She said sheepishly.

“Dammit Abby, you know I love when you help me, but if I’m late for work you damn well know Tony will bust us.” He said looking at his watch.

“All you have to tell them is we had sex.” She smiled.

“Dammit Abs that happened last night…”

“And this morning.” She giggled.

“That’s not the point he’s gonna want details…details I’m _not_ willing to give him.”

“Oh come on all you have to say is I like it rough.”

He just rolled his eyes and hurried her out of the doorway.

~~

“Where is Gibbs he’s never late.” Tony asked looking over to Gibbs’ desk.

“Maybe he took a drive?” Ziva asked.

“No that’s not it.”

“It’s none of our business Dinozo.” McGee said.

Just then Gibbs walked in with a huge grin on his face, and of course no one was used to that. “Rough night boss?” Tony asked winking at him.

“No…rough morning.” He said without looking up from his computer.

“That well…okay.” Tony said looking down.

“Jethro dear…I do have one thing to ask.” Abby said.

“And what’s that?”

“Next time you jump me in the elevator, please remember I don’t always wear pants.” She said and hurried off.

“Abs! Dammit.” He cursed under his breath.

They all gave him a look which he responded with. “We have a case?”

“Not sure boss no one called yet.”

The next thing that is heard is *Ghostbusters* coming from Gibbs pocket.

“Gibbs, what do you have?”

“There is some unusual activity coming from Washington D. C.”

“Like what” Gibbs says

“We need to meet, this information is too sensitive to speak on the phone about.”

“Ok see you in an hour at H Q” Gibbs says

“Ok see you then”

“Who was that on the phone boss, and do we have a case?” the whole team asked.

“Just some old friends, and I don’t know yet” Gibbs replied.


	2. when demons attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets attacked by what they assume is a demon

“No seriously boss, who was on the phone?” Tony insisted.

“Tony, enough.” Ziva said.

“But- ow!” Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

“As of right now all you need to know is that we may have a case.”

“Ok fine.” Tony huffed. “I think you just didn’t get laid enough.” Tony said.

“What was that Tony?” Gibbs asked looking up from his computer.

“Nothing boss.” Tony said looking at his computer screen.

Abby walks in. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that Tony.” Abby said winking.

Tony’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Abby didn’t answer and went straight to Gibbs’ desk. “I just got a call from Ducky…he asked if he was needed today, or if he can come in later.”

“As of right now, no we don’t need him, he can stay at his mother’s grave for a little longer.” Gibbs said with a saddened expression.

“Okay I’ll let him know.” Abby said walking back towards her lab.

~~

“Dude come on would you just let us in already?” Dean asked the security officer.

“Not with those weapons sir, I’m sorry but it’s policy.”

“Screw you and your damn policy, we need to get these friggin’ things upstairs.” Dean insisted.

“Sir if you don’t calm down-“

“No listen here buddy I just drove 14 hours with 2 hours of sleep I didn’t get to have any damn pie, and now you’re telling me I can’t get my damn rock salt shotgun upstairs?”

“Well-“

“That’s just fucking nuts!” Dean shouted.

“Sir really.”

“Screw you!” He said and went without the guns.

“Dean you know that we’re gonna need those right?” Sam whispered to him.

“No shit, what do you take me for an idiot?”

“Well at times-“

“Hey I was just joking, no need to agree with me.” Dean said with an offended look on his face.

“Right sorry, let’s just go.”

Once they arrived upstairs they were greeted with Tony and the rest of them saying hi and asking how everything was. “Just great we ended that damn apocalypse and we got Sammy his soul back, now all we need to do is figure out how to kill Leviathans.” Dean said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh okay then Leviathans?”

“Creepy creatures that wanna eat us…oh and they can’t be killed so we’re screwed.” Sam said.

“Oh well that’s…uh…”

“Creepy?” Ziva offered.

“Yea that.”

“Alright enough of the idle chit chat.” Gibbs said standing up.

They all turned to see his stern expression and they immediately stopped talking. “So what do you guys have?” Gibbs asked Dean.

“Well same as before a white female, upper 30s and just dropped dead for no reason.” Sam answered.

“I was getting there Sammy.”

“Yea sure you were.”

“Guys focus what else.” Gibbs said interrupting their quarrel.

They both looked at him. “Right well it would seem we have another soul eater on our hands.” Dean said.

“Alright but this time we’re _not_ using one of my team members as bait.” Gibbs said sternly.

“That was a mistake I will admit, but it worked.”

“But I thought the last time you guys put him away?” McGee asked.

“Well, there is always a chance that he could’ve escaped.” Sam said.

“Well the last time that damn thing almost took my soul, so if you guys don’t mind on telling me a new plan, then I will be happy to listen.” Ziva said.

“Okay well we were thinking-“

Before he could continue the lights flickered and the room temperature dropped. “Dammit Dean I told you we were going to need those shotguns.” Sammy said.

“I know, I know!” Dean shouted.

“Alright everyone to Abby’s lab.” Dean shouted.


End file.
